Mew
Mew (''ミュウー Myū'') es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación. Es el único Pokémon capaz de aprender todas las MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas). El nombre de Mew puede referirse a su aspecto felino, ya que en inglés, la palabra mew significa maullido. Igualmente en japonés la palabra myō significa maullido. O de una variación de la palabra inglesa new (nuevo) debido a su clasificación Pokémon, nueva especie. Se cree que Mew tiene el ADN de todos los Pokémon existentes y por ello ostenta el título de "el Pokémon más raro". En el anime, un grupo de científicos encontraron en una zona de América del Sur (Isla Nueva, una de las islas más australes de Chile) un templo dedicado a él junto con el fósil de una de la pestañas de Mew. De éste extraen ADN y, luego de varios experimentos fallidos, logran finalmente crear un clon de Mew, pero alterado genéticamente para ser más fuerte que el original; la creación es bautizada como Mewtwo. La razón más probable de que nadie lo haya visto tal vez se deba a que conoce el movimiento Transformación, permitiéndole cambiar su forma a cualquier Pokémon u objeto al igual que lo hace Ditto, posiblemente utilizaba este movimiento con frecuencia para pasar inadvertido. En Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros., Mew aparece al lanzar la Poké Ball, pero sólo hay un 1/151 posibilidades de que esto ocurra. Sin embargo, al aparecer a simple vista no parece causar ningún efecto en la batalla. Lo cierto es que sólo tiene utilidad en el 1P Player, donde al finalizar un escenario otorgará 15.000 puntos de bonificación. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Es un Pokémon de la Suerte que puede aparecer en una Pokeball. Cumple la misma función que en el juego de Nintendo 64, pero ahora otorgará 10.000 puntos extra al jugador que lo convoque. Las oportunidades que aparezca son aun más raras que en su predecesor, con 1/251 posibilidades de que aparezca. Eso sí, primero requiere ser desbloqueado para aparecer. Para desbloquear a Mew, se debe desbloquear a todos los personajes. Mew también aparece como un trofeo, el cual se obtiene al completar el Modo All-Star en dificultad difícil o muy difícil. Información del trofeo (en inglés) right|90px :Mew is an extremely rare Pokémon that has been seen by only a few people. Information on every Pokémon in the world is contained in Mew's cell structure, so it has the ability to use any and all TMs and HMs. Some Pokémon scholars believe Mew to be the ancestor of all existing Pokémon, but the idea is debatable. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue (09/98)'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, una vez más aparece al lanzar una Poké Ball, pero la posibilidad de verlo es ínfima: Sólo tiene 1/493 posibilidades de que aparezca. En esta ocasión, cuando sale, está en una especie de burbuja, pronuncia su nombre y luego sale volando de la pantalla, dejando caer un CD. De haberse conseguido todos los CDs, Mew dejará caer varias pegatinas, como lo hace Jirachi. Tambien aparece como trofeo, pero ahora aparecerá de forma aleatoria. Información del trofeo (en inglés) right|90px :A New Species Pokémon. An extremely rare Pokémon that contains the DNA of all other Pokémon, it is thought by many scholars to be a Pokémon ancestor, considering the wide range of moves it can use. On top of being able to make itself invisible, Mew can also transform into any opponent Pokémon and use characteristics and moves in exactly the same way. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Galería Mew en SSB.PNG|Mew en Super Smash Bros. Mew y Mewtwo SSBM.png|Mew y Mewtwo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mew SSBB.jpg|Mew en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mew dejando un CD SSBB.jpg|Mew dejando caer un CD en Brawl. Véase también